


a little of your time

by cheinsaw



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Developing Friendships, Gen, literally no plot i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheinsaw/pseuds/cheinsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the night, Parsee gets an unexpected visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little of your time

**Author's Note:**

> as some of you might know, june 6th of 2014 was the day i published my first touhou fic, "too far down", which was the first piece of writing i'd ever put out onto the internet attached to my name. it has been a whole year since then! to celebrate, i wrote... another yuuparu au. getting back to my roots?????
> 
> some of my readers have been with me since the beginning. others are new friends i've met along the way. others are probably people who just saw me in the tumblr tags of touhou characters! no matter how you got here, thank you all for reading my work. it's been really great to put my writing out there, and it makes me happy every single day to know that people actually like the things i do.
> 
> this is really sappy, i kind of wish i could attach an audio file of me reading this note so i could accompany it with airhorns or something. here's to another wild year!  
> -eirin "most likely to write touhous kissing" cheinsaw

It's two in the morning, and Parsee can't sleep. Not that that's unusual, especially lately. Ever since moving into her dorm, a tiny room squashed in between a staircase and a kitchen, her sleep schedule's been worse than normal. The room just doesn't quite feel at home yet, even though she's taped up her posters from home and brought all of her favorite books.

The change is just a little much. She thinks.

She's pacing around her small room for the hundredth time, worrying about how she should be getting ahead on schoolwork while she's still awake, when a solid knock on her door makes her jump. Remembering what her father told her about checking through the peephole to make sure her visitor isn't trying to kill her, she leans up on tiptoes to press her eye against the miniscule glass window.

Outside, in a fish-eye view, is the loud, happy, _huge_ girl from down the hall. Parsee remembers her introduction at the initial floor meeting vividly. _"I'm Yuugi! Undeclared! I like lifting weights, good conversation, and long walks on the beach!"_ Everyone else had laughed, but Parsee was still internally agonizing over what she'd say when it was her turn.

What the hell is she _doing_?

Parsee cracks the door just enough to show Yuugi a sliver of her face. "It's late."

"I know, sorry. Uh, your light's on, so I figured you were up. I'm Yuugi, dunno if you remember me."

"Parsee."

"Yeah, it says on yer door." Yuugi grins and points with her thumb to the oversized _Hello! My Name Is PARSEE_ printout that had already been taped to the door when Parsee arrived the first day. "But it's cool, I remember everybody's names."

Parsee almost wants to challenge her to list off the names of every single person on the floor, but decides against it. "Why are you at my door at two in the morning?" She lets the door fall open a little more.

"Uhh, it's just. Well. The people above me are having some loud-ass sex and it's kinda freakin' me out. Could I stay in here for a little?"

"Why here? Can't you just go down to the lounge?" Parsee's starting to get irritated.

"Nope! Had t'stop drinking before I came here," Yuugi says. "I don't wanna be around anybody who might be wasted, y'know? Went down there earlier an' a bunch of dudes were plowing through a twelve-pack. So that's a no. And, uh, you're the only person still awake on our floor."

"Don't you have a roommate?"

"Knocked the fuck out. Girl sleeps like a rock, I dunno how she can do it."

Parsee tries to remember the other brightly colored nametag taped to Yuugi's door, just to have something to say in reply to such a statement. "...Utsuho?"

"Okuu," Yuugi corrects. "Yeah, she's cool. But she sleeps through fuckin' anything, you could set off a bomb under her bed and she wouldn't notice."

"Oh," Parsee says flatly.

Yuugi chews on her lip, then scratches the back of her neck. "Am I botherin' you? Sorry. Want me to go?"

Parsee does. Very much. "It's okay," she says instead. Her mouth is a goddamn traitor. "I guess you can come in for a little bit."

Yuugi's tall, broad frame is almost comical inside Parsee's tiny room. "Cool posters."

"...Thanks."

"Y'know, yours was the only room on the floor I'd never actually seen. Huh. Guess I've got 'em all now, right?"

It's kind of amazing how Yuugi keeps finding new conversation topics to pull out of her ass. "Hope it lived up to your expectations. Sorry, it's pretty small and boring."

"Nah, it's cool! I like it, you're like, making it your own space."

"It doesn't really feel like mine," Parsee confesses.

"Right, though?" Yuugi scratches the back of her neck again. "Seems like everybody feels like that. But it's still the first week, you know? You'll find somethin'. Okuu went out an' bought like a hundred of those tiny candles yesterday. Says it makes her feel more at home, so who 'm I to judge?"

"Yeah," Parsee says. She unconsciously pulls her shoulders in tighter, making herself small.

"Hey, so, you pet the cat yet?"

Small talk. Parsee hates small talk. "What cat?"

"Satori. Y'know, our RA. She keeps a cat. Says it's legal 'n' everything."

"…I haven't."

"You should! She's real soft. Want me to come get ya next time Satori lets her out in the hall?"

"I'll probably be busy."

"Naaaah, don't be like that!" Yuugi smiles. "How many classes're you taking, anyway?"

"Four." Parsee starts to wring her hands.

"You wanna talk about 'em?"

"It's just boring shit anyway," Parsee mumbles, even though she likes her classes for the most part. Someone like this girl, someone like Yuugi, would probably just laugh at her theatre classes and her heavy reading lists.

"Hey, no," Yuugi says. "I bet it can't be that bad. I'm takin', like, a class about bugs. And basic writing. Somethin' about communications, and then an art class." She snorts. "I have no fuckin' clue what I want to do."

"Me either," Parsee says.

"See? We got something in common." Yuugi stretches out. "Well, 's been really nice talkin' to you, Par. I'm gonna head back to my room and see if I can get some sleep. Cool?"

Parsee prickles at the nickname, but tries not to let it show. "Yeah. ...Cool."

Yuugi gives her a smile and a wave before slipping out of her room and closing the door behind her. Parsee sits down on her bed, wondering what the hell that was. She's never really gotten people, never really understood why someone would try to be nice to her. It always ends in failure. There's no point in even trying.

Sighing, she flicks the lights off and crawls into bed, drawing the covers up over her face and curling herself into a ball. It's late, and she has a class in the morning.

* * *

 

When Parsee leaves her dorm, bright and early and feeling like she's been hit by a train. she's only a little surprised to see Yuugi sitting on the building's front steps, still in her t-shirt and shorts from the night before. "Yo!" she calls out when she sees Parsee, yanking her earbuds out. Parsee can hear the tinny sound of loud drums coming from the headphones, now in Yuugi's lap.

"Hi," Parsee replies, after a second too long. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just got back from my run! I had to take a little rest before I go upstairs. Mile an' a half!" she says proudly.

"...Congratulations."

"On yer way to class?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Mind if I walk with you?"

Parsee presses her lips together. "Aren't you tired?"

"Nah, I can do some more walking. You gotta warm down after a run, or your legs get like all locked up. 'Sides, it can't be that far."

"Fine," Parsee says. It's just a short walk, she tells herself. It's just a short walk.  _You could have fun, you never know,_ she hears her father's voice echo in her mind.

"Sweet!" Yuugi hoists herself off the steps, stretching out her arms and legs. Judging by her muscles, she could probably bench press two of Parsee easily. "What're we off to today?"

"LGBT Playwrights," Parsee says. It's a class that she was hesitant about taking, but it's turned out fairly well. Parsee feels... safe in it. Like she matters. Like she might have a voice someday, to express her ideas and thoughts and experiences, and that people just might listen.

"Sounds awesome," Yuugi says. "You into theatre?"

"Yes," Parsee says, unable to stop the corners of her mouth from turning up. "Not acting, but reading and writing plays, and maybe tech work..."

Yuugi laughs loudly, and keeps asking questions. Her strides are a little too big for Parsee to keep up with, but she's acting interested in what Parsee's saying about playwrighting and drama and stage crew. And before she knows, the walk to the opposite end of campus is much shorter than she remembers.

Maybe, it won't be so bad after all.


End file.
